


Nadal wybrałbym Ciebie

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [50]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla





	Nadal wybrałbym Ciebie

Niall wracał do mieszkania, które dzielił z Zaynem; swoim kolegą z zespołu i _cholernie_ seksownym chłopakiem. Niall był zmęczony. Mieli długi dzień; kilka godzin nagraniowych w studio i wywiad w radio, a Zayn jeszcze wysłał go na zakupy. Na zakupy! Tak, jakby nie mogli po prostu zamówić jedzenia na wynos. Jedynym plusem tej całej sytuacji był fakt, że było już późno, a Tesco było całkiem blisko, więc nie napotkał zastraszającej ilości fanek. Nie był pewien, czy byłby w stanie uśmiechać się choć w połowie szczerze.  
Uchwyty wypełnionych produktami siatek wrzynały mu się w dłonie, grzywka nieznośnie wpadała do oczu i co chwilę potykał się o wystające płyty chodnika. Było ciepło i parno, i Niall miał nadzieję, że zdąży dojść do domu, zanim zacznie padać. Jak na złość niebo przeszyła błyskawica, a z chmur spadły pierwsze, wielkie krople. Niall zaklął, zirytowany i przyspieszył kroku. Deszcz spływał po jego zielonej kurtce, kiedy zatrzymał się pod drzwiami, próbując łokciem nacisnąć klamkę.  
\- Zayn? - zawołał, zrzucając w korytarzu buty.  
Nikt mu nie odpowiedział i pomyślał, że może Zayn bierze prysznic lub coś w tym rodzaju. To jednak jeszcze bardziej go zirytowało, bo jakim prawem Zayn mógł odpoczywać i się relaksować, podczas gdy on musiał chodzić po _zakupy_?  
Zmarszczył brwi, wciągając przyjemny, kakaowy zapach, który tak uwielbiał. Czyżby Zayn przygotował mu kakao? Ta myśl sprawiła, że Niall niemal pobiegł do kuchni, taszcząc torby z zakupami, ale pomieszczenie było puste i lśniło czystością. Jednak Niall wciąż czuł zapach kakao.  
\- Zayn? - powtórzył, nieco zmartwiony.  
\- W salonie.  
Niall zostawił siatki na blacie i przeszedł do salonu, zachłystując się powietrzem. Każda wolna przestrzeń zastawiona była zapalonymi świecami zapachowymi, a w porozstawianych wazonach tkwiły długie czerwone róże. Z głośników wydobywała się łagodna melodia i Niall stał tak, absolutnie urzeczony, rozglądając się pogrążonym w ciemności pokoju, chcąc uszczypnąć się, by sprawdzić czy nie śni. Kwiaty były wszędzie, tak jak i świece, a z ciemnego kąta wyszedł Zayn, wystrojony w czarny garnitur, w którym wyglądał _obłędnie_ , z granatową muszką pod szyją i z tym niesamowitym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
\- Zayn…?- wyszeptał Niall zduszonym głosem, zupełnie zaskoczony i niepewny tego, czego może się spodziewać.  
Zayn za to uśmiechnął się łagodnie i według Nialla był to najsłodszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział. Brunet wolnym krokiem podszedł do blondyna, w skupieniu przyglądając się jego twarzy i nie spuszczając spojrzenia z lazurowych tęczówek. Uniósł dłoń, obejmując nią policzek Nialla, który nieświadomie przechylił głowę, wtulając się w niego.  
\- Pamiętasz jak się poznaliśmy? – spytał Zayn. – Już wtedy nie mogłem oderwać od ciebie oczu. Nie potrafiłem nasycić się twoim widokiem, a teraz miesiące mijają, a ja chcę więcej, więcej, _więcej_.  
Niall uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, przymrużając oczy, kiedy Zayn łagodnymi ruchami głaskał kciukiem jego policzek.  
\- Wielokrotnie mówiłem ci już, że cię kocham. Każdego dnia zakochuję się w tobie i odkrywam cię na nowo. Kocham cię i jednocześnie jestem przerażony, że cię stracę. – Niall uchylił usta, chcąc odpowiedzieć, ale Zayn go wyprzedził. – Dlatego nie chcę dłużej ryzykować.  
Zayn odsunął się nieznacznie i uklęknął, wyciągając podłużne, granatowe pudełeczko. Odchylił wieczko, ukazując bransoletkę z brązowych rzemieni z srebrną płytką, na której było wyryte pismem Zayna: _23.07.2010 Nadal wybrałbym Ciebie_.


End file.
